gdpprojectnarratfandomcom-20200214-history
Progression
= Game progression through information = Antonio Valvona-Smith: 1803277 Gaining information ' The game starts from when the player arrives at the grand hall. The player is sent by their faction to infiltrate a peace treaty between two factions of Italian inspiration, a holy faction called the Pontifical states and a military faction called Haus von Süderreich. more info on the states and the buildup can be found in Faction Design and Narrative. ''From the start of the flowchart and the game it is shown the player is able to freely walk around and talk to any of the guests. However due to the player’s societal standing being quite low as they aren’t meant to be there. They are ignored by the upper class and people that they do not have information on. Meaning that the player must converse with other low class members of society or people they can bribe in order to get some general information on the attendees. Now that the player has basic information to exploit, (maybe being small things like guard patrols or posts). they are able to go about with this new information and encounter more things in the game world because of this. In this example we will use the information of the guard patrols. ' ' While walking around, there are a few places we can go with this new information of the guard patrols. We could use this in conjunction with perhaps another piece of information to persuade the guard to leave and take his place by morphing into him or use this information to make somebody else leave by getting in trouble, this is the example we’ll be going with. ' ' Using information ' ' Now that the player has information that might interest some of the higher up members of society. So in our example there is a member of a middle class clique who wants to get a hold of some alcohol however hasn’t quite figured out the guard patrols. Under normal circumstances the player would just be ignored by this person as they’re a higher member of society and sees no point in mixing with those of lower status. However with the information the player knows of this person wanting alcohol and the guard patrols, the player can interject with this information that they have received to get this person’s attention. Having their attention the player can talk to them, however understandably their interest is just on the alcohol, the player can now use their information of the guard patrols to either assist the member of the higher society by telling them the correct guard patrols allowing them to sneak by and get some alcohol or tell them the incorrect ones getting them caught and allowing the player to take their place with the gameplay mechanic that allows you to shapeshift into other people that you have seen, both of these in terms of progression will allow you to gain more information and a place in a temporary place in one group to work from but it is up to the player to decide which will be more beneficial towards their end goal of disrupting the peace between the two meeting nations. This style of progression allows you to work your way up with information becoming harder to find and the same things will most likely not work on people within the same group because of this depending on how you approach the situations. The same information may also not work on someone from Haus von Süderreich that works on someone from the Pontifical states due to them generally having rather different interests. ' ''' Recalling information In terms of players progress being stunted by not knowing what to do, there will be other NPCs not aligned to any faction like yourself who are there as onlookers to the whole event. Talking to these NPCs will act as a sort of tutorial for players as they give you a small indication of some of the easier things to do or easier people to get very small bits of information out of. They will also relay any information the player has found back to them in case the player has forgotten or they would like a refresher on the events so far in order to judge their next movement. This type of mechanic helps players find their bearings if they’re returning to the game after a long time and this type of mechanic has been shown to work in other titles such as the pokemon series as an effective way to recap the player in a long form style game that you will play over a long period of time